wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcheung28/"Wreck-It Ralph" Review Roundup
Wreck-It Ralph has finally been released for critics, and soon we can watch it too! When news of the movie first came out, there was a lot of excitement about a movie featuring old school arcade games and favorite childhood characters like Chun Li and Frogger! It seemed like it would be a hit with the kids and for the adults/teenagers who used to play those video games, but what did the critics think? Well, it seems like our hunch was correct because we didn't see any critic that actually hated the movie! Check out the reviews we found, and be sure to leave your own opinion below! Loved It 'Moira Macdonald - Seattle Times' Score: 3.5 stars out of 4 "Bursting with candy-bright colors and zoomy action, Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph" should prove as entertaining as a sugar rush for its young target audience. Set in the world of video games (there's even a pastel-toned game called "Sugar Rush," populated mostly by squeaky-voiced little girls and smilingly cherubic candies), it's an agreeable tale of friendship and heroism, charmingly told and expertly animated. The 7-year-old accompanying me was fascinated throughout and later said that he loved it, particularly the happy ending." 'Keith Staskiewicz - Entertainment Weekly' Score: B+ "There are more videogame cameos and winks than you can shake a Wiimote at — even the Konami Code, the gamer's paternoster, makes an appearance — but the real success of the film is its emotional core and the relationship between the two misfits. It doesn't quite carry the heft of Toy Story, but there's a lot of heart packed into these zeroes and ones." 'Marshall Fine - Hollywood and Fine' Score: Unrated "“Wreck-It Ralph” is set in the world of arcade games, and not the online or home videogame universe that have all but supplanted it. But while some critics have complained about this throwback vision of gaming, they’re over-thinking it, I suspect. Audiences – from tots to grandparents – can’t help but be both charmed and entertained by this film, one of the year’s best animated offerings." 'Alonso Duralde - The Wrap' Score: Unrated "Life lessons about being true to yourself are learned along the way, delivered with all the subtlety of Felix’s hammer, but “Wreck-It Ralph” actually makes us care about these videogame characters and their dreams for a better life. Even when the plot twists and character arcs in Phil Johnston (“Cedar Rapids”) and Jennifer Lee’s screenplay feel familiar, the voice performances, particularly from Reilly and Silverman, keep things fresh. (And funny, too: If you thought you’d heard every witty reference to “The Wizard of Oz,” this movie has a new one for you.)" 'IGN' Score: 9.5 "IGN calls Wreck-It Ralph the greatest video game movie ever made" Thought It Was Okay 'Michael Phillips - Chicago Tribune' Score: 2.5 stars "...there's enough firearms fetishism and splattery violence on display to interest preteen gamers whose adult guardians are stupid enough to let them agitate their nervous systems with M-rated first-person shooter games. (I am one of those parents.) Also, the film visits a "Candyland"-inspired game world evoking a female-driven unofficial sequel to the Disney's "Cars" and "Cars 2." This movie can't lose." 'Roger Ebert - Chicago Sun-Times' Score: 3 stars "More than in most animated films, the art design and color palette of "Wreck-It Ralph" permit unlimited sets, costumes and rules, giving the movie tireless originality and different behavior in every different cyber word. Wreck-It Ralph, who seems not a million miles separate from Shrek, makes a lovable guide through this arcade universe." Hated It We did not find any critics that hated it. Wikian Review What did you think of Wreck-It Ralph? I loved it! It was okay... I hated it! Category:Blog posts